Adiós, Sasuke
by Luu1225
Summary: El camino a ser una madre, nunca fue explicado con la palabra: Fácil. Menos, cuando se encuentra sola; pero no del todo, sin embargo, el padre no esta, y ni ella sabe cuando volverá. Las lagrimas llenas de dolor, caen inocentemente por el rostro de esta joven madre, que solo le resta, decir... Adiós. [Sasusaku] Con Sarada incluida. ¡Espero y les guste!


**Adiós, Sasuke. **

**Un pequeño, y triste one-shot, SasuSaku.  
¿Cómo hubiera abría sido la llegada de Sarada?  
Sin el padre cerca, y por supuesto.  
Su esposo…**

**Aquí lo plasmare, al menos así lo hubiera visto yo.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masahashi Kishimoto, aquí se concentra en el nuevo manga: Naruto Gaiden.**

**Prohibido publicar esto en algún otro sitio sin mi autorización.**

* * *

Lo último que recordó, antes de ver como la imagen de una enfermera salir por la puerta del quirófano se desvaneciera, y ahora se quedara en una completa oscuridad, en donde no había nada más que el leve pitido de la maquina del pulso que podía escuchar entre sueños, pero solo eso; en un intento por reincorporarse, sintió que todo el dolor del mundo caía sobre ella, se podía describir así, y no se exageraba.

El dolor de un parto.

Era reconocido como uno de los más dolorosos en el mundo, y las mujeres pasaban por él, eran de admirarse. Sakura era de admirarse, pasó por él, sin que a su lado estuviera a quien podría llamar… **pareja**.

Ese era Sasuke, pero de él hace meses que nada se sabía.

Así que ella tuvo que pasar por un doloroso camino, el camino a convertirse en una madre; pero, no estaba completamente sola, contaba con Naruto y Hinata, que se preocupaban de ella y procuraban que sus horas en el hospital no fueran muchas, ella tendía a descuidarse mucho con los turnos nocturnos, y se exigía mucho así misma aun en ese estado, pero nunca se quejo.

Pero, ellos estaban por formar su propia familia, Sakura desde el momento en el que dio a luz. Sabía perfectamente, que todo se volvería difícil.

Era difícil, de eso no había duda alguna.

Difícil… más no imposible.

El momento en el que tuvo a su pequeña entre sus brazos, ¿no sabían? Era una hermosa, sana y pequeña niña. Una belleza como su madre, así reconoció Kakashi y Naruto afirmo las palabras de su sensei.

Aunque no se pasaba por el alto, el gran parecido con su padre también, desde el cabello y ojos negros; además de que tenía bastantes rasgos que los de Sasuke.

Era la viva imagen de ellos dos.

La ausencia del Uchiha formo un ambiente difícil en la habitación cuando a uno de las enfermeras, posiblemente por accidente, pregunto por el padre de la recién nacida. Los presentes, (Hinata, Naruto y Kakashi) intercambiaron miradas un tanto preocupadas, de cómo sería la respuesta de Sakura, su reacción, ante la pregunta.

"¿Dónde está el padre de la pequeña?"

El silencio reino en el cuarto de hospital, Sakura al parecer no quería responder, estaba totalmente concentrada en los movimientos suaves que su hija hacía, movía sus manos solo para luego apegarlas a su cuerpo, bostezar y al parecer intentar recobrar el sueño. Tal vez no escucho la pregunta, fue lo que pensaron los ya mencionados, aunque fue un pensamiento completamente erróneo.

Sakura había escuchado claramente.

_-El esta protegiéndonos desde afuera- _Susurro Sakura, tal respuesta fue en un tono tan suave, solamente una pizca de tristeza de detecto en su voz, pero parecía haber desaparecido cuando esta levanto la cabeza y sonrió, una sonrisa dolida, pero hermosa.

Hermosa, era sincera, y aunque en el fondo parecía que Sakura lo que quería hacer en ese momento era llorar con todas sus fuerzas, el ahora tener que pasar por un largo y difícil camino, por ella y por su hija era el porqué no lo hacía, debía ser fuerte.

**Fuerte.**

Por ella y por Sarada.

¿Fue fácil volver a la casa que Sasuke había dejado para Sakura?

Vaya… fue todo lo contrario a fácil, sin embargo lo hizo. Salió del hospital con Sarada en brazos, planeaba llegar a casa, y recostarla en la gran cama que compartiría con ella por esa noche, la cuna podría aguardar, esta noche quería compartirla con su hija, y nada más.

Disfrutar cada segundo con ella, antes de ir a casa, hizo una parada.

Fue adonde Izumo y Kotetsu trabajaban, cuidando de la entrada a Konoha, aun con quejas siguieron con su trabajo ahí, saludaron a Sakura y por supuesto a la nueva residente de la aldea de la hoja; la pequeña, Sarada.

Prefirieron dejar sola a Sakura, tal vez lo necesitaba.

Con su hija en brazos, observo el camino que daba la aldea; los dos ninjas de antes observaron sin decir nada a la peli rosada ver el camino como si esperara a que alguien llegara, y estaban en lo cierto, pero sabía… que aunque se pasara toda la tarde de pie, él no llegaría.

Todavía.

El tiempo podía ser largo, corto… pero sería el necesario, después de eso, Sasuke volvería, y estarían los dos… corrección, los tres juntos. Por fin serían una familia, Sasuke tendría una familia, una propia.

Pero mientras tanto, lo único que le restaba decir, con un tono dolido, unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas cayendo por sus mejillas, tomo aire y apego a Sarada, que aun dormía, en su pecho.

_-Adiós, Sasuke-_

* * *

**Bueno, esto es triste y no estoy enojada con Sasuke por dejar a Sakura y Sarada por 12 años; si no han leído el primer capítulo del manga les recomiendo leerlo, ¡pero ya!  
Como sea, si se fue… tenía motivos, y esos se sabrán en e manga; mientras tanto me quedo con mi imaginación, y me queda decirles, que Sakura es de verdad un ejemplo para mí, la mayoría de mis amigas no tienen padre, o se fueron.  
Pero tienen una mamá, que es madre y padre al mismo tiempo, y mujeres así son de verdad un ejemplo.  
A excepción de las madres de 13 o 14 años que se embarazan por calentura, dicen que es una bendición y les gusta cierta cantante que cansa mucho. (No diré nombres)  
Esas chicas… abundan en mi instituto, en la calle, en toda mi ciudad.  
Pero me desvió del tema perdón, como sea.  
¡Espero y les haya gustado!  
La imagen pertenece a:  
thebestfemaletumblrcom  
**


End file.
